


nearly soft as a kiss

by Anonymous



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aged-Up Characters Because Everyone's A Consenting Adult, Clown's Edge play if you will, DGM Innocence Used During Sex, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Healthy Relationships, Lavi Bookman is particularly disastrous and particularly bisexual, Light Bondage, Multi, Smut and angst and fluff, Trust Kink, knifeplay specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It took Lavi about five seconds of Allen shaving him to realize the joke was going differently than he'd thought it would.He decided two things right then: once they got home he was going to tell Lenalee, and if Allen was up for it, Lavi was definitely asking him to do that again.





	nearly soft as a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Lowercase title for the ~a e s t h e t i c~.  
> Written for and dedicated to a friend of mine; you know who you are, and also for that matter who I am. Happy holidays and be safe everyone.
> 
> (I'm using 'Clown's Edge' to mean the bladed part of Allen's hand when Crown Clown is activated. Bear with me.)
> 
> -

The first time was unexpected.

  
They were two weeks into a mission tramping through the outermost forests of Latvia. Lavi had misplaced his shaving set, and consequently stubble had been itching its way up his jaw and neck for several days. " _Days_ , Allen!" He wheedled. "Give a man a break, won't you?"  
"I'm not activating Crown Clown just because you lost your shaving kit," Allen commented without looking back. "It wouldn't even be safe."

Easy for _him_ to say, he'd never grown a beard in his life. He didn't know the suffering of a three-day neck itch.  
"Innocence should only be used with care and precision," the Central mole sniffed in agreement. _He_ probably had a shaving kit, but like hell Lavi was asking him for anything.  
He ignored the shadow talking. "Come on, Al. Hasn't anyone ever told you to listen to your elders?"  
"You're not even four months older than me!" Allen protested. "And you're acting pretty childish."  
"That still counts as older than you, though," Lavi pointed out in a snap. And come on, he was twenty-two; Allen was still twenty-one, same as Lenalee. They were practically still teenagers as far as the chain of respect went. Really.  
"You know, Lavi, again, I'm not sure you count right now."

Lavi didn't pout. His reaction was more manly than that. Still, he let the matter drop.

  
Until later that afternoon, when Inspector Link had gone off a ways to “attend” something (by which he meant was pissing against a tree; Lavi hoped strongly for poison oak in deep shadows). Inspector Link followed the ‘75 steps away’ rule as to the letter, so he'd be out for a short while at least.

With the mole gone Lavi took the opportunity to cuddle up to his boyfriend, rubbing the side of unshaven face against Allen’s cheek. “Allen,” he complained, “Come on, Allen.” He hooked his arm around Allen’s neck, clinging to his back like a sloth. “I can't even kiss you properly like this, that's not fair to _either_ of us, yeah?”  
“I know this is surprising, but I'll probably live without kissing you for a few days,” Allen said as he switched his briefcase to his other hand. But Lavi could see he was wavering. He put on his best wide-eyed face. He thought of it privately as his Cato face, from his twenty-second name-- hard to believe it was only five years before. It was nigh irresistible. Allen could ignore people trying to intimidate him like a sheet of ice could ignore wind, but he was weak to pretty eyes.

Allen looked at him, visibly wavered, then sighed exasperatedly. “You're a real pain, you know that?” He groused as he shook Lavi off.

A rustle and a blur of gold flittering across the clearing caught Lavi’s attention. Timcanpy, who’d been nesting on Allen’s hair the whole day, took to the air and zipped a short distance away, settling on a tree branch with his back to them. There didn’t seem to be a problem, though. The golem was a weird little thing.

Focusing, Lavi grinned in victory and let go, perching on a nearby rock so he would be closer to Allen’s height. He shooed his own golem gently away and faced the other young man. “Careful not to cut my face up. You're the best.”

Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon in a blaze of gold shimmer, which settled quickly into white as its form coalesced. The long blades that his left hand became gleamed in the light filtering through the forest. “I must be to humour you like this,” he said, walking over to Lavi. “Hold still.”

“This isn't like when you used to say ‘duck’, right?” Lavi quipped, tilting his head.  
“Just don't move.” Allen rolled his eyes and lifted his hand.

 

It took Lavi about five seconds of Allen shaving him to realize the joke was going differently than he'd thought it would. His brain spun on that idea for a moment longer before returning a result: _Oh, crap._

'Lavi' had always been a persona who took stupid risks, for the laugh or out of adrenaline, but this was… this was a very different kind of risk. It reminded Lavi of flying with Lenalee, their arms wrapped tightly around each other; or the stunts he'd pulled when he first got his Innocence, using his hammer to slice through the air over steep cliffs. Hundreds of meters of death on either side, exhilarated, knowing with absolute certainty he was safe, that what he trusted would carry him. The blades of his boyfriend’s Innocence were warm like sunlight. He’d seen Allen rip Level Three akuma apart down their centres with Clown’s Edge, easy as breathing, but it whispered along his skin nearly soft as a kiss.

The moment was intimate. Allen, close enough Lavi could feel his breathing shallow. He stayed focused on his task-- so, so careful-- but Lavi watched his silver eyes grow steadily blacker as his pupils blew out and his cheeks rosed. The soft scrape of Clown Crown's blade on Lavi's stubble, the far away burble of running water through the trees, and their own breathing were the only sounds in the clearing.

When Lavi had tipped his head back Allen had put his normal hand in Lavi’s hair, not to pull but steadying himself. He palmed Lavi’s head farther backwards when he needed to get at Lavi’s right side. Lavi had never been a hair-pulling kind of guy, but there was something undeniable about the way it arced his back in a long clean line, like a harp, shivering even with quiet. His mouth ran dry.

Way too soon Allen let go of Lavi and pulled back, stepping away for good measure. He deactivated, clearing his throat loudly. “There. Done.”  
"... uh," Lavi managed.  
"Is that good?” Allen talked over him. His pale face was bright, bright red. “I-- I don't have a mirror or anything on hand. Sorry."

 _Yeah, it was_ _ **real**_ _good,_ Lavi didn't say. _Feel like doing it some more?_ If it were him and Allen alone, he’d go in for a make-out right then and there. But they had the mole to contend with. Inspector Link would be back any second now.

Taking a moment to bully his face and voice back into gear, he nodded. "I'll go check in the river," he said much more normally, even injecting a reasonable amount of cheer into it.

As he stood, he took a moment to be glad his Exorcist coat was so long. He felt hard enough for it to be visible through his jeans.

Lavi saluted Allen and turned to make his way quickly through the woods behind them. Just in time, too: he heard the mole’s voice calling suspiciously through the trees on the opposite end of the clearing, and Allen’s sunny answer.  
  
The river was wide and clear. In his reflection, his neck and face were smooth as the pebbles underneath the water. Lavi rubbed along his jaw. No itching. He’d had messier shaves in professional barbershops. Now that his head had cleared a little, he was impressed _and_ turned on.  
Interesting. An interesting situation. He'd learned something new today.

 

Lavi decided two things right then: once they got home he had to tell Lenalee, and if Allen was up for it, Lavi was _definitely_ asking him to do that again.

  
*

 

A few weeks later saw them back home with most of their injuries healed. They hadn't found any Innocence, but at least it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Despite having bought a new shaving kit as soon as they’d found a suitable town, the moment in the clearing was as sharp as ever in Lavi’s memory.  
He described it to Lenalee one afternoon, gesturing with both hands. They’d taken a short refuge in her bedroom-- the one that Komui _didn't_ have a constant guard assigned a few feet outside like he was trying to be subtle. Just the two of them. Their golems were sitting on the bookshelf in sleep mode and they’d opened the curtains to let sunlight stream in.

“It was _so_ hot, Lenalee,” Lavi finished finally. He covered his face and flopped backwards onto his girlfriend’s bed. “He's so hot,” he lamented, muffled. “How did we get such a hot boyfriend?”

“And you're sure Allen thought that too?” Lenalee asked, ignoring most of Lavi’s dramatics, although she had a fond smile.

“Oh yeah,” Lavi confirmed immediately, lowering his hands to lace them over his chest. “He absolutely did.”

The three of them had been dating for a while now, and Lavi would’ve be able to recognize even without knowing firsthand what expressions Allen had in bed. Allen had been as turned on as he was. The fact that Allen hadn't said anything to that was somehow filled with such... _Allenishness_ that it made Lavi’s chest ache.

(Bookmen had no need for hearts. Fittingly, Lavi didn't have one of his own: he'd snapped it in two pieces and given them away, one to Allen and one to Lenalee. The pieces would stay with them when he left. It hurt to think of leaving them, hurt a genuinely terrifying amount, but it wouldn't be for a while yet. He still had time.)  
“His face looked like when we figured out he was into handfeeding us, you should’ve seen him,” Lavi joked instead of admitting anything.  
He could practically _hear_ Lenalee’s blush from where she was putting away her laundry, but she laughed too.

  
“D’you? Want to see him try it, I mean,” he asked after a moment, tilting his head to look at her directly.  
Lenalee didn’t answer right away. She shut her dresser drawer and walked over to the bed. The mattress sank slightly as she sat beside him. Still blushing a little, she was holding her hand up to her chest like she did when she was unsure.  
Lavi sat up, concerned now. “You alright? Did I say something?” That was a stupid question, he knew; obviously he'd said something. He really could be an idiot.  
“No, I’m fine,” Lenalee said immediately, very clearly lying. She caught Lavi’s raised eyebrow and held his gaze, though her blush deepened, making her light-brown skin tint bronze. “It-- it doesn’t sound bad. I’m not sure about what you said about him holding your hair,” she relented after a moment. Her hand went up to her own head and curled through her short locks-- growing, now, but still sheared close to her scalp from the battle when she’d singlehandedly killed the first level three they’d ever seen. “I… you know I can’t really stand that.”  
Lavi winced. Yeah, yeah he knew. He took Lenalee’s hand from her lap and twined their fingers together. “If it’s too weird, that’s fine too, y’know. We can just drop it.”  
She smiled her distracting-people smile (which Lavi could recognize a kilometre off), then picked at an invisible piece of lint on her uniform's black jeans for a moment. “... I think I might just sit this one out,” she said finally, raising her eyes to his again.  
Lavi nodded.  
“You should try it, though. It obviously made an impression,” she added, with a small grin. “You two can use this room, if you want. I know it can be kind of hard finding a private place otherwise. With all the.” She waved vaguely with her hand that wasn’t currently holding Lavi’s.  
“With all the moles and old pandas around, yeah,” Lavi agreed. “That’s real sweet of you, Lenalee.” It wasn’t unexpected, but it was still a kind gesture. They’d done it before (in both senses of the term). Not very often though; their schedules just didn’t allow for that kind of privacy. And not involving their Innocences like this. It would be something new, and Lavi felt a buzz of adrenaline just thinking about it. He was sorry that Lenalee wouldn’t be a part of it, but she wouldn’t mind. There would be other times when they could all be together.  
She shrugged. “It’s the least I can do for the best boyfriends,” she teased, leaning her forehead on his.  
Lavi felt his face heating up. Which was ridiculous that he would _now_ given what they’d just talked about, but he’d always been… kind of soft on little touches like that. (Bookman had threatened him over it many a time; but Lavi wasn’t going to think about that about that right then.) He held her hand a little tighter.

  
“We still need to ask him first,” Lenalee said after a minute of contemplating, and Lavi nodded again. “Do you want me to help?”  
_Always_ , Lavi thought. “Sure. Shouldn’t be _too_ hard-- if I can get him away from the mole for a second, at least.”  
Lenalee considered for a moment. "I’ll get someone to distract the inspector, you talk to Allen?”  
“Hey, deal.”  
They sealed the deal with a kiss, warm and slow.

  
*  
  
  
"And you're _sure_?" Allen repeated.

He was already a little flushed and flustered. Lavi and Lenalee had managed to pull off their plan without a hitch: Lenalee had pulled in a favour from Reever, who’d interrupted Link as the Inspector had followed Allen going for a third helping of dinner, and Lavi had managed to slide his way into the lineup and whisper in their boyfriend’s ear before he got to the takeout window. People behind them had complained about Lavi cutting in line, to which Lavi had raised both his hands in the universal “ _Hey, my bad_ ” gesture and ducked out of the queue again. He’d winked at Allen when he’d turned to stare, red dusting his pale cheeks.

As luck would have it, Link had been pulled into a mandatory administrative meeting that afternoon. It would be a couple hours, but-- as he’d told Allen sternly back at the table-- he expected a full report of what Allen had been up to in the lapsed time when he got back.  
Allen was _definitely_ not going to honestly fill that report out, given the circumstance.  
Timcanpy disappeared from Allen’s side as soon as he’d finished supper, the little golem tapping him affectionately on the face with his tail before he winged his way off. Allen had guessed that he was going to visit the science section, but there was really no telling with Timcanpy. He’d had other concerns.

  
Lavi had whispered to him to go to Lenalee’s second bedroom, and so he’d went, and found the both of his loves there. It was good to see them, especially together, even though they’d only just stayed apart long enough for Allen to lock the door.

Now they were all sitting on the bed, a complex knot of arms, Lavi and Lenalee perched near the headboard while Allen sat in front of them with one leg tucked underneath him. Allen’s belt had ended up on the floor and his button-up completely undone. Lavi had already pulled off most of his clothes, too. He had one arm around Allen’s waist and his other hand up the back of Lenalee’s shirt. They were all breathing heavily, Lenalee’s skin bronzing gorgeously with her blush and Lavi’s freckles standing out brightly against the red of his face.  
The two of them looked like almost everything Allen had ever wanted. And they were asking him to use a weapon on them.

“On me, we mean,” Lavi said, taking his hand out from Lenalee’s shirt briefly to scratch the side of his nose, almost embarrassed.  
Allen looked at Lenalee. She nodded. “I'm sitting this one out. We were going to tell you first off, but--”  
“We all got kind of distracted,” Allen finished for her, delicately. She nodded with a snicker while Lavi laughed outright.  
“It’s alright if you don’t want to,” Lenalee said a moment later, serious again.  
“Like I told Lenalady, if it’s a little too weird, just say anything and we can drop all of it,” Lavi added. He rubbed up and down Allen’s back comfortingly while his other hand slid back inside Lena’s shirt. “But yeah, I'm sure."  
“... this is because of the clearing, isn’t it,” Allen realized. The mission had eclipsed most of his memory of that day, but Lavi’s quiet intensity of watching him and the feel of his hand on the side of the other man’s face resurfaced in his mind.  
At that, Lavi grinned. “Yeah, Al. That’s where I got the idea.”  
Heat pooled again in his face, and a little in his chest, as well. His Innocence hand felt warmer than usual. Allen covered his face with it, for the moment embarrassed-- not because of the sex, but because of the unintentional nature. Lavi _would_ remember something like that and then repeat it.  
“So?” Lavi prompted.  
Allen looked at them, both flushed and Lavi hopeful, and nodded, feeling a little giddy. “Yes, let’s.”

  
It took a couple more minutes as Lenalee righted her clothes and gathered her golem to go. She was going to do a few flying exercises, some basic maneouvers and a few laps out to the nearby town and back. Lenalee liked flying; she didn’t get to much, outside of battles. Allen was glad she was taking the time to now.  
Both Allen and Lavi kissed her before she left. “Have fun,” Lenalee said, her cheeks still a little darker than usual, but still happy.  
“You too, Lenalee,” Allen said, holding her for a moment longer before tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Oh, we _will_ ,” Lavi promised with a leer. Then he softened into an actual smile. “And yeah, you too.”  
She smiled back at them both, gently extricated herself from the circle of their arms and left, closing the door quickly behind her.

 

Lavi locked it, then turned to Allen with his eyebrows raised. He was still mostly naked. “So?” He echoed himself from earlier.  
In answer, Allen pulled them close together and kissed him within an inch of his life. Lavi laughed into the kiss and put both his hands on Allen’s face.

Without pulling apart, bumping into things, they walked backwards until they reached the bed. Lavi laid down on his back, naked except for his eyepatch and his underwear, and grinned up at Allen.

Still flushed but now from excitement, Allen finished pulling off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He activated Crown Clown’s first stage; the warmth and surge of power was familiar as his own breath. His cape’s soft glow seeped across the room as it settled on his shoulders and naked back. Lavi watched with clear heat in his eye. “I'll deactivate as soon as anything seems wrong,” Allen promised, straddling Lavi's hips. Crown’s Edge glinted on the edge of the mattress.  
“I know,” Lavi agreed.  
“... where should I start?”  
Lavi tapped his jaw and grinned. “Bringing it all back,” he said cheekily, then paused. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Uh, Al, could you…?”  
Allen blinked, then realized what Lavi meant. His smile quirked at one corner. Thin strips of Clown Belt peeled away from his cloak and up the bed, weaving through the gaps in the fancy ironwrought headboard back down to Lavi’s wrist, still above his head. It encircled most of his forearm and then settled. “This?” Allen clarified softly. They'd tied Lavi up before, when it was just the two of them. It helped that they were both good with knots.  
“Yeah,” Lavi answered, his accent cracking just slightly. “Yeah, that.” He lifted his other arm and Clown Belt encircled that one too, drawing both of Lavi’s wrists up and together until they were bound tightly with his arms fully extended above his head. The back of his fingers rested against the headboard. He was breathing a little more heavily than normal again, but he kept his grin.

He was gorgeous. Allen always knew his partners were gorgeous, but he had to admit, seeing either or both of them stretched out underneath him like this always drove it home.  
Wetting his lips, Allen settled the side of his Innocence along his boyfriend's throat. Allen couldn't exactly feel through the blades, not like he could feel his fingers when uninvoked, but he could sense pressure.  
The skin on Lavi’s neck dimpled under his touch. His lips parted as Allen gently slid the blade up the side of his throat.  
  
It felt as good on Lavi’s skin as it had the last time. Better, even. Spread out under Allen, both of them bathed in Crown Clown’s glow, with his hands bound together above him by a few strips of Clown Belt-- Lavi felt pretty good right then. The Innocence fabric was warm and soft, like good wool with the thinness of linen, but also strong enough he couldn't pull his hands apart. The unstoppable gears in Lavi’s brain cataloged that with interest. The rest of him was focused on Allen and the blade gently pressed to his neck. Lavi’s breath fluttered in and out. He felt like his face was on fire. He was nervous, but the good, excited kind of nervous. _Exciteé._  
“I'll go down your chest and count your ribs, first,” Allen said softly, eyes molten and soft. “Stay still, okay?”  
Lavi couldn't exactly not, so he shot him a smile again. “Yeah.”

  
Allen made good on his promise. Crown Clown’s blade slid alongside his Adam’s apple and down to his clavicle, which Allen traced lovingly in two smooth strokes. Then he slid further down onto Lavi’s chest, tracing over his pecs with elaborate care. Lavi knew he couldn't _actually_ hear his chest hair being cut, but he could feel the the light tickle of loose hair pieces over his chest as his boyfriend moved on. Allen was careful to leave a space around Lavi’s nipples. Lavi felt the absence like a hovering kiss, not quite touching. His back arched up.  
Crown Clown tightened around his wrists in response, pulling his arms flatter against the bed. A moan slipped from him. “Stay _still_ ,” Allen breathed.  
Lavi gathered himself as much as he could to smirk up at his boyfriend, pushing as his persona would. “It's just hard not to when you're so good,” he teased.  
Allen snorted, pressing a barest breath harder as he slid his blades down to the side of Lavi's ribcage and to the bed. A shudder went through Lavi irresistibly.  
Allen let up after the first stroke, returning to the almost feather-light, dangerously warm slides of his blade along Lavi’s skin, counting softly out loud as he crossed back and forth over his ribcage, slowly, so slowly.

The movement was hypnotic. It dragged like a tease which sent warmth and red blooming behind his eye. It was just as exhilarating as it had been in the woods, his heart beating a steady tattoo in his chest as the sensation drew from left to right. Allen could hurt him terribly right now if he wanted to, like a fall could kill Lavi, but instead he was taking such _care_ , backwards and forwards across Lavi’s ribs, so close to his heart, the spark of danger just on the edge of Lavi’s awareness in the part of himself that always looked for trouble; but most of him was set adrift in Allen’s gaze and closeness and touch and _attention._

  
If Allen had thought his boyfriend had been gorgeous before, now he was stunning. There wasn’t another way to describe it. Lavi was flushed, everywhere, thin marks of pressure from Allen’s blades criss-crossing his torso like ribbons, and his hair had gotten more touseled than ever as he’d thrown his head back into the pillow. Lavi’s eye had slipped closed and he kept pulling at Crown Clown’s grip on his arms, not to get free but as a push-pull of trying to get closer to Allen’s touch. His pulse beat visibly in his throat. He was panting, little gasps spilling out of his mouth as Allen ghosted over a particularly sensitive part or protesting whines if Allen hesitated too long.

Allen had never expected him to sound like that, but they hadn’t really done _this,_ before. It was-- a little overwhelming. Allen thought his own face might literally be on fire, soon, with how red it felt; and he’d been hard since he’d straddled Lavi’s hips. The power was intoxicating and underneath it surged a sort of protectiveness. “It’s okay,” Allen found himself saying breathlessly between counts. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

 

When he’d finally reached the last rib on Lavi’s left side, he slid Clown’s Edge along it in a single, smooth movement, off Lavi’s skin and onto Lenalee’s mattress, and they were done. Allen closed his eyes with a shuddering sigh of his own. “Lavi-- hey, we’re done,” he murmured when the haze had cleared a little. He squeezed gently with his normal hand, still on Lavi’s hip where he’d been holding his boyfriend down and keeping himself stable at the same time. He deactivated Clown Crown, the weapon and cape disappearing with a shimmer of energy.

 

With nothing to hold onto, Lavi’s arms fell back against the headboard and his back sank onto the mattress again. Something had apparently replaced his arm with noodles. He opened his mouth to say some quip or another-- as his persona would-- and found that he couldn’t. “... oh,” he exhaled, finally opening his eye. He felt winded. Spent.  
Allen was breathing just as heavily. He beamed down at Lavi. When Lavi didn't immediately say anything, though, he blinked, bring both his hands up to his boyfriend's face. “Lavi?”  
“I’m alright,” Lavi managed finally. With an iron will he usually reserved for repressing emotions in hard situations, he made his arms move again, looping around Allen and pulling the other man down to him. They kissed until their lips were warm and wet.  
Allen ran his Innocence hand over the reddened marks it had made. They weren't painful, but tender. Lavi shuddered each time. When Allen’s hands sank to his cock Lavi shuddered for a different reason and pushed his shoulders a little.  
Allen stopped, looking down at him with one hand still on his face. “What’s wrong? Did you already…?”  
For some reason a little embarrassed, Lavi shook his head. “Not this time.”  
Allen licked his lips. “Do you want me to?”  
Lavi considered, his shoulders sliding on the soft sheets of Lenalee’s bed. Every nerve in his body felt awake; the sheets on the back of his legs, Allen’s warmth and weight on every piece of him up to their hips, his hands on Lavi’s cheeks, it all sent rippling waves of _feeling_ along Lavi’s sharpened skin. He really wasn’t sure if he could take coming on top of all that. “It’s alright,” he said again, still catching his breath. “We can do more later, if you want, yeah?”  
The look on Allen’s face softened, and he nodded, laying down so they were pressed together shoulder to hip again. “Oh, Lavi,” he said tenderly into the side of his mouth. Then he didn’t say anything for a minute.

  
Lavi could hear it in the air, the words his boyfriend _wasn’t_ saying, and Lavi knew it was for his own benefit-- or really his cowardice. Ever since the level four attack, he’d never been sure which. Not nearly for the first time or the last he felt himself split in two: one half grateful, the other resentful, not of Allen but of himself.  
Instead of saying any of that he pulled him closer. “Do y'know how much time you’ve got left?”  
Allen pushed himself up just enough to turn his head.  When they'd all first got in he’d laid his open pocketwatch on the nightstand, where Lenalee kept her lamp. “A while still.”  
Lavi hummed and nudged the side of his face with his nose. “Well, if you still have a while,” he started. “What d'you say we ask our lady to come back?”  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was a sweet and rare moment that all three of them could be together.  
  
Lenalee’s hair was still messy from flying when Allen ran his fingers through it, holding but not pulling, as she put her hands into his locks and they kissed without sparing time for breath.   
Lavi lay behind her on the bed, mouthing at her neck and working her jeans off her thighs (careful around her leg that was injured from the last mission), since both of their hands were busy.  
She'd already taken off everything from her waist up. Her flat-heeled uniform boots had been kicked off by the door, her jacket and shirt and stays all undone and left on the ground in a soft heap. Her boyfriends were both nearly naked as well, their thin underwear the only thing separating their bodies. (They hadn’t prepared for this like they had other times, so they were playing it safe. Sometimes it felt better with light fabric between their touches and skin anyway.)

Finally needing air, Allen pulled back from her; which gave her time to shuffle her jeans the rest of the way off without tangling her legs with Allen’s. He caught her gaze, though, and she paused, a little distracted and kiss-drunk.  
He smiled with his eyes sparkling and then slid himself down the bed.  
“Oh-- are we doing that now?” Lavi asked from over Lenalee’s shoulder, a bit husky, his arm still wrapped around her waist. He tried clearing his throat. “I’m all for it, but, y’know?”  
Lenalee nodded. She knew what Lavi meant; seeing Allen below her quickened her breath, more than she was already flushed and excited; but she'd assumed that it would be all of them together too. “Allen?”  
Allen paused, his chin about level with Lena’s knee. “I wasn’t planning to,” he replied honestly. “I just thought it’d be easier for you to move around if you didn't have to worry about these?" He touched her jeans, which were caught just under her knee.  
“That’s the only reason,” Lavi said conversationally to Lenalee, right against her ear.  
She laughed a little breathlessly. As she did, she saw Allen pull back just enough for his eyes to linger on her breasts moving with her laughter. His face got brilliantly redder. Lenalee wondered if he could smell how turned on she was. The thought was heady. She wanted him to be kissing her again; she felt Lavi’s breath catch, too, and hoped he was thinking something similar. (Normally she’d be sure, but with Lavi, it was sometimes hard to be. That didn’t matter now though.)  
Allen carefully pulled Lenalee’s jeans off from where they’d tangled around her ankles and tossed them to the floor, then kissed her still-tender, ever-healing Innocence scars, just above the bracelets. He kissed the arch of her foot, too, like he couldn’t help himself. His breath tickled.  
Lenalee turned her head to Lavi and pressed her face to his shoulder, smiling.  
The mattress sank a little as Allen crawled back up to them. He faced her and Lavi, stars in his eyes. “God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed. “Both of you.”  
Lenalee’s heart fluttered to hear it, warm and happy. Her boys were beautiful too. She wanted to float in the moment, and maybe one day they'd be able to, but that afternoon they didn’t have a lot of time.  
She turned her head back towards Allen as she took Lavi’s hand, pulling them both closer still until they were all flush against each other.

  
They started heating up quickly, all kisses and roaming hands. After a few minutes, Lenalee pushed Allen gently over until they'd rolled from their sides to Allen on his back, with Lenalee straddling him. Lavi slid closer across the sheets until he was almost pressed to their sides, still laying on his hip, watching the two of them with a wide eye.   
Allen sat up to meet Lenalee and their lips melded together as she hugged him close. He slid his palms along her bare legs, relishing the punched-in-the-gut noise Lavi made at the sight.  
Without Allen processing who'd moved first, Lavi was on his knees beside them, while Allen and Lenalee pulled apart for a moment, so Allen could kneel as well. Lenalee was breathing quickly, her entire body flushed as she slid off of Allen's lap and kept one arm around his shoulders.   
He got his legs underneath himself and then turned to kiss Lavi deeply. Lenalee's warmth pressed to his other side. To have them both around him, so close-- Allen felt like his veins were filling with gold, heavy and molten and wonderful.   
He felt Lenalee climb back onto his lap and press herself against his chest. He pulled back from Lavi's mouth and pressed their foreheads together for moment, then turned again, pulled into Lenalee's embrace and kiss like magnets.  
As soon as he did, Lavi shifted to move behind their girlfriend, planting kisses to her shoulder blades and neck. He slipped his hand around her hips and between her legs, staying over her underwear; rubbing circles around her clit through the soft fabric.   
Lenalee shuddered as Lavi worked, nearly overstimulated; her mind a saturated haze, she rocked her hips forwards into Lavi’s touch and Allen’s lap, leaning into him.  
Allen gasped. Until she'd pressed down against him, Allen genuinely hadn’t _realized_ how hard he was-- from just then or from being with Lavi, he didn’t know. He pushed into the pressure with his hips, holding Lenalee tighter and reaching blindly for Lavi with his other hand, wanting both of them there, needing something to ground him.  
Lavi’s strong arm settled almost immediately at his back, stretching around the both of them and keeping them together. "I've got you," Lavi murmured to him like a promise, just over Lenalee's shoulder, his eye half-lidded and the center blown out.   
The words rang through Allen and mingled with Lenalee's moans in his throat, both reverberating down his chest to match the urgent beating of his heart. Allen let his head fall forwards to Lenalee's neck and pushed up against her, using his thighs and legs to move, Lavi holding him steady as he started to lose himself blissfully in it all.  
They made for a messy trio. All of them still wearing underclothes, Lenalee and Allen kisses getting sloppier as they ground un-self-consciously together; Lavi with his chest pressed to Lenalee's back and sliding with sweat, his bangs falling in his eye, panting as much as the other two while he brought her towards her peak without seeing what he was doing. Allen shifted to hold onto Lenalee with one arm and bring himself off with his other hand as they moaned into each other’s mouths.   
  
It didn’t take much longer after that. With the friction of his own hand and the sweat and heat from his girlfriend's body and the exhilarating sense of being watched, held, _enjoyed_ by Lavi, all of it-- it didn't take long at all, and then Allen's vision whited out and he saw stars.  
It took less time than he would've expected, actually, and maybe on another day he’d be embarrassed by that. But in the afterglow haze of his own completion, nothing mattered except the people with him. He kept holding onto Lenalee, his face mashed inelegantly against her sweaty shoulder and collarbone, instinctively clutching tighter as her legs clamped and trembled around his hips.  
She followed him quickly, muffling her voice in his hair as it pitched higher and higher, until Lavi brought her off twice in quick succession and she cried out; bursts of colour behind her eyes as pleasure ran up and down her spine like sparks. Lenalee shook through a couple aftershocks and  then sagged bonelessly against Allen, dizzy and sated. She felt Lavi’s final soft kiss to her shoulder before he leaned his forehead on the side of her neck. He moved his hand to her hip, palm flat, just holding her tightly.  
For a few moments they just sat there in a mess of limbs, getting their breath back.

  
“Everybody good?” Lavi croaked after a silence. The other two murmured they were.  
  
Moving away from each other, reluctant but warm, Lenalee caught Allen’s eye again as he looked up at her. A shared thought passed between them.  
After a second they both nodded at each other, and turned in a synchronized motion, each wrapping an arm around a slightly surprised Lavi.  
He blinked as they pressed themselves to his sides, and turned towards Lenalee as she cupped his cheek. “Well, I guess it is later now?” He said, glancing back towards Allen with another smile forming on his face.   
"Is that okay?" Lenalee asked, stopping halfway into a kiss.  
Lavi answered by closing the distance between them. (As much as he could; his loves had effectively pinned his open arms underneath their sides.) " _Yeah_ ," he said emphatically when he'd pulled away again.  
"I'm glad," Allen said, pressing his fingers on Lavi's chest where the marks from Clown's Edge were still slightly red. Lavi's heart thudded under his palm. He gently pushed him backwards.  
  
The three of them laid down one more time, now with their feet at the headboard; him and Lenalee flanking their boyfriend, Lavi looking up at them both with a loud blush and starry eye.  
Lenalee captured his mouth again, moving her own hand down his chest too. "We don't want you to feel left out," she said.  
“Can't have that at all,” Allen agreed a bit teasingly into Lavi’s ear. He mouthed along Lavi’s neck and bit down just above his shoulder.  
Lavi instinctively jerked towards the pressure, his already over-stimulated mind briefly flooding over with the pleasure. His neck was his favourite spot and all three of them knew it. His moan reverberated through his throat.   
It was one of the sweetest things Allen had ever tasted.  “Besides," he added a little breathlessly as he let go. He paused to give Lenalee a chance to go for the sweet spot just under Lavi's ear, which she happily did; Lavi's eye slipped almost all the way closed. Allen smiled. "I have about fifteen minutes before I have to go. We might as well make the most of it." He drew his left hand down Lavi’s abdomen before sliding under his waistband to his cock, where Allen's fingers tangled with Lenalee’s.  
Lavi made a choked-off noise and pushed his hips up into their touches, tossing his head back onto the pillow.

 

Ten minutes later Allen walked briskly down the hallway towards the men’s washrooms, entirely dressed again with clean hands and hair as flat as he could manage, his heart full enough to spill over.

It had turned into a great afternoon.

 

-


End file.
